Stupid Jealousy
by PottsXStark
Summary: Pepper and Tony have an argument which causes Pepper to lose her armor so then she tries to make Tony jealous just so he could apologize and give it back but Tony isn't giving in so easily, he plans to do the same to her. And to top it off just their luck they get trapped in a room alone by A.I.M. Will they make up or just make their relationship worse? Rated T for blood
1. Chapter 1

**(Gots an idea from my story 'Choose:work or me?' I'm probably gonna do just two chapters for this one I don't know yet)**

"Oh yeah well at least I didn't crash into a building full of people like you!" Pepper yelled as she took off her armor. "How many times do I have to tell you...GHOST THREW ME INTO THAT BUILDING!" Tony yelled back retracting his armor into his backpack. "Whatever you could've stopped yourself I know I could!" She yelled.

Tony and Pepper had just gotten back from a battle with Ghost and they were not happy with each other because Tony got mad at Pepper for all the destruction she caused and she got mad at Tony for him yelling at her and not admitting he made some faults out there too.

"You put thousands of lives at risk Pepper!" Tony yelled. "So did you!" She yelled back. He threw off his backpack. "That's not the point!" He yelled. "Then what is!" She yelled. "You know what you just proved to me you can't handle that armor" he said.

"What?!" She said. "Yeah I'm putting it away you can't be trusted you aren't ready" he said. "No way!" She said. "It's for your own good because you can hurt yourself with it" he said. "Oh yeah like I'm gonna shoot my head off with the repulsors!" She said.

"It's for your own protection and the people's protection" he said picking up her armor and storing it into the pod. "That's so not fair" she said clenching her fists. "Now what? I'm supposed to be the girl in distress again?" She asked.

"No just stay out of trouble and ill consider giving it back" he said. She growled and stormed out of the armory. When Rhodey walked in she bumped her shoulder into him but still kept going.

"Who messed with her Cheerios?" He asked. "She's just upset that I took her armor away" Tony said getting on his controller chair. "How come?" Rhodey asked. "She was so reckless out there I can't trust her right now" Tony said. "...sucks" Rhodey said.

"Yeah but it's for the best" Tony said yawning and stretching. "Maybe you should give her another chance I mean remember when you were still getting used to your armor? Boy you were a mess" Rhodey said. "I was more careful than she was" Tony said.

"Still she's only had the armor for about two weeks and she held up good with it until today" Rhodey said. "I don't want to talk about it Rhodes" Tony said getting annoyed. Rhodey hissed at him. "Catty" he said.

...

Pepper was walking down the street looking like a bratty teenage girl whose father just took away her phone. "He doesn't want to admit that it was Ghosts fault!" She said. "I know I almost hurt someone but that was because Ghost dodged me!" She said.

"Oh what does he know?" She said. "Forget him I'm just gonna ignore him and when he feels lonely HA he'll be running back to me! And giving back my armor" she said. She went to go get coffee from the coffee shop closest to the armory.

Minutes later she happily walked out with her coffee. "The perfect plan" she said. Suddenly a guy walked up to her and tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around to see it was Vince. He was a well body built guy and about a few inches taller than Pepper,he had striking blue eyes and beautiful chocolate hair. Pepper sorta had a crush on him which she knew made Tony jealous.

"Change of plans" she thought. "Hey Pepper" he said. "Oh hey Vince what are you doing around here?" She asked. "Ah just finished hanging out with my guys then I saw you and just wanted to see how you were doing cause you didn't look too happy" he said. "Oh right...had an argument with Tony" she said rolling her eyes.

"I hope it turns out okay" He said. "Aw your so nice" she said. "Eheh so anyway wanna hang out?" He asked. Just with Peppers luck she saw Tony and Rhodey walking to the coffee shop. She smirked and put her arm around his arm. "I'd love to!" She said in a higher tone.

Tony noticed the voice and turned to the direction. He saw Pepper walking away with Vince. "What the hell does she think she's doing?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"What? She's just hanging out with Vince he's a really cool guy" Rhodey said. "I don't like him..." Tony said. "You've never even talked to the guy" Rhodey said. "Still...don't like him" Tony said.

"Quit being so jealous" Rhodey said grabbing his friend and pulling him into the place. "Am not! I just...I'm just looking out for Pep is all" He said. "Mhm great now what do you want" Rhodey said referring to the menu.

...

"You're so funny!" Pepper said laughing. Her and Vince were sitting on the bench in a park and she was hearing his jokes. "Ah I'm alright" he said. "Oh my god that was hilarious!" Pepper said still laughing.

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Ahahaha that was good..." She said lifting her head up. "Wow Pepper I never realized how cool you were" He said. "I never knew how funny you were" she said. "So uh...I was wondering...do you want to go on a date sometime?" He asked.

"I'd love to" she said. Tony was alone this time walking by them. "Can my luck get any better?" She thought. Right when Tony turned his head to their direction Pepper quickly leaned in and kissed his cheek. Tony frowned and just threw his coffee storming away with his arms crossed.

The next day Tony walked into school to see Vince hanging out with Pepper and Rhodey. "Yeah me and Pep are going out" Vince said. "That's...my...nickname...for...her" he said getting angrier and angrier. Once Pepper and Vince left he stormed over to Rhodey. "What the hell is this?!" Tony said. "He's totally stealing her from us!" He said.

"Dude calm down" Rhodey said. "Vince is a great guy okay and Pepper likes him" He said. "He is not! I swear ill get some dirt on him!" Tony said. The bell rung and Tony walked over to class leaving Rhodey. "Fine if he's not gonna stick to my side then I don't need him" Tony said.

Tony spotted a certain girl in class then came up with a plan of his own. "Hey uh Cindy wanna go out tomorrow Friday night?" He asked walking up to the hazel eyed girl with brunette hair. "Sure Tony" she said smiling at him.

"Great pick you up at seven" he said then walking to his seat. Pepper glared at his back. "So he wants to throw fire at me? Ill throw it back harder" she thought. "Psh...he had to choose Cindy? Why her what did she have? Nothing!" She thought.

After class Pepper made sure to show Tony she was walking with Vince. She walked in the upper left hand corner of him which had a pretty good view of Pepper holding hands with Vince. "Yo Cindy" Tony said pulling her arm and wrapping his arm around her.

He walked passed her. "Ugh soooo not a good couple" she thought. "So Vince where are we going tomorrow tonight?" She asked. "I was thinking we could go to the beach actually during sunset it looks really cool" He said. "Sounds awesome" she said.

...

The evening came and Pepper was so excited not because she wanted to make Tony jealous but because her night was going to be fun but yeah a hint of wanting to make Tony jealous. She remembered she left some stuff at the armory which made her dance around happily because she wanted to show off in front of Tony.

She wore a long flowy pink silky skirt with a strapless black top but her bare back was covered by a white vest and she slipped on some white sandals. She walked over to the armory excitedly. She walked through the motion sensored door and saw Tony and Rhodey. "Wow Pepper where are you going?" Rhodey asked. "Date with Vince. I just came here to grab some stuff I left" she said.

"So...where are you going?" Tony asked. "Beach" she said grabbing a bag. "Also I heard you're going out with Cindy now?" She said. "Yup we're going to see a movie" he said. "Well I hope you have fun" She said leaving. "Like a boss Pepper...like a boss" she thought. She dropped off her bag at home then headed for the beach.

**(Both jealous of each other tsk tsk tsk not the way to solve your problems! Anyways review! :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey!" Vince said as Pepper walked up to him. "Hey wow you look really nice" she said. He was wearing a black V neck with white shorts and black converse. The V neck Pepper liked because it showed his muscular chest. "Ah I look alright but you on the other hand look awesome" he said.

"Lets go over there" he said. He took her hand and guided her to a gazebo with a beautiful view of the beach. "Never seen the ocean like this before its really cool" she said. The setting sunlight reflected off the ocean making it glisten. They sat down on a bench and started to talk.

...

Tony was at his house getting dressed for his date with Cindy. He glanced at his watch as he threw on his grey pollo shirt. "Better hurry up" he said. When he finished getting dressed he splashed on some cologne and hopped in his car driving over to Cindy's place. He walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. "Coming!" Someone said. The door opened.

"Hey" said Cindy. "Ready to go?" Tony asked. "Yeah!" She said. Tony took her hand and they walked to his car. He opened the door for her. "Why thank you" she said. Tony nodded smiling.

He walked over to the drivers side and got in. "So any movie you wanna see?" He asked. "Oh I've wanting to see Pitch Perfect!" She said**.(I know that came out in 2012 but I couldn't find any new chick flicks)** Tony unnoticeably rolled his eyes.

"Great a chick flick" he thought. Once they made it he parked in a public parking garage then walked over to the theater with her. They walked up to the ticket booth. "How can I help you?" The ticket man asked. "Two tickets to pitch perfect" Tony said. He paid and received the tickets.

Suddenly a familiar laugh came from behind them. Tony turned around to see it was Pepper and Vince strolling the sidewalk. "I can't believe your sister did that!" Pepper said laughing. "Yeah then she spent like an hour getting cake out of her hair" Vince said. "So wanna get some coffee?" He asked. "I know ill want some later but I wanna show you something!" She said.

"What is it?" He asked. "This crazy guy that yells at people in the park he's super funny" she said laughing. "Well that's new never seen someone do that lets do it!" He said. Pepper grabbed his hand and guided him. "Pepper used to show me that guy..." Tony said. "Huh?" Cindy said. "Oh nothing lets just go inside" he said.

They walked inside. "Want anything?" He asked referring to the concession stand. "No thanks" she said. They walked over to get their tickets checked then headed into the theater. It was excruciating for Tony to watch that movie. He slouched in his seat and tried to unnoticeably not look at the screen. He dimmed the light on his phone so it wouldn't be distracting and played on his apps unnoticeably the whole time. "Best movie ever!" Cindy said as they walked out of the theater.

"What was your favorite part?" She asked. "Uhh...well I liked that part where that girl with the cup and...ugh it's so hard to tell I thought all the parts were so good" he said lying. "Oh my gosh right?!" Cindy said. They walked down the sidewalk. Tony noticed a coffee shop and saw Pepper with Vince walking out with their coffees laughing together.

Tony narrowed his eyes as he watched them. "What does she see in him?!" Tony thought. "Then he tripped and fell into the pool!" Vince said laughing. Pepper started laughing too but it slowly faded when she saw Tony with his arm around Cindy she got upset.

"I had a great time with you" Tony said loud enough for Pepper to hear. "Hey Vince lets go over here" Pepper said walking to a spot where Tony would have a great view of them. "Your a really fun person" Tony said giving her a big hug. Pepper couldn't stand it anymore.

"Vince I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time" Pepper said. "What is it?" He asked. "I'm in love with you!" She said. Tony's jaw dropped. Pepper planted a kiss on Vince. "Wow...that was..." Vince said when they let go. "I really like you too Pep" he said. They hugged. "Come on" Tony said grabbing Cindy's hand and walking back to the public garage. "How could she do this?! He's not that awesome!" He thought. "I mean like what does he have? What if he's some two timer? Oh he's gotta be!" He thought.

"Tony is something wrong?" Cindy asked. "No nothing's wrong I'm great" he said opening the door for her. She entered then shut the door behind her. He got in the car and drove back to her place. "Hey you're going a bit too fast slow down!" She said. "Pfft Vince what kind of name is that?" Tony thought. "TONY!" Cindy yelled.

He snapped out of it and hit the brakes when he was about to smash into a car. He started panting. "I'm sorry...I was just thinking about something" he said now driving normally. He parked in front of her house then walked her to her door. She turned around to Tony when they reached her door.

"Tony...something's been bothering you all night and I think I know what it is" she said. "Look Cindy I wasn't having a good day I'm sorry if I-" "You were just going out with me to make Pepper jealous" she finished. "No it wasn't like that" he said.

"You think I wouldn't figure it out when we were like a few feet from her and Vince? I saw you get mad when they kissed" she said. "I-I" Tony said stuttering. "Listen why don't you talk to her? And when you actually like me give me a call" she said the. Kissed his cheek. "Night" she said then entered her home.

He sighed. "I'm not jealous of her" he said walking back to his car. "I just don't like him!" He said slamming the door when he got in. "I mean who does this guy think he is? Some super hot model?" He said. "Pfft he's probably just using Pepper and hey Pep is the nickname I gave her!" He said driving angrily again.

"He doesn't deserve Pepper" he said. "And why would she go out with a guy like him?" He asked. "He's nothing special" he said. Suddenly a car came out of nowhere and hit Tony sending his car swiveling out of control and hit a bus stop forcing the car to stop.

His car laid on its right side. Tony took off his seat beat thinking he could carefully get out but ended up falling down to the passengers seat. The left corner of his forehead was bleeding and the whole left side of his body hurt from the car hitting him on that side. He struggled to get out of the car but he was so weak so he stayed in his position until an ambulance came.

**(I hope he's okay. Review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Tony was just laying there hardly able to breathe. His chest expanding then shrinking to normal size rapidly trying to breathe. He shut his eyes and trying to remember any regrets. He heard the siren of an ambulance and a fire truck. Suddenly he smelled something burning so he turned his head to see the hood through the broken glass smoking with small flames and quickly getting bigger.

"Uh oh..." He said weakly. Tony tried getting up to crawl out the broken window above him again but he was too weak to pull himself up. The fire grew worse and he struggled more desperate to get out. Thankfully the fire fighters got there just in time and wasted no time pulling out the hose and taking out the fire.

Tony managed to climb up and rested for a moment. The ambulance arrived two minutes after then rushed to pull Tony out of the car. They got him on the gurney and rushed him to the hospital while treating his small injuries. Once he got there they transferred him to a hospital bed and doctors immediately went to work on him.

There was a few pieces of glass deep in his stomach. Pepper ran through the emergency room and demanded for Tony. They pointed to a window down the hall. The nurse forgot to close the curtains so she witnessed Tonys suffering and pain as they took out the glass. She had gotten the news from Howard after he was contacted by the hospital.

She saw him squirm around and screaming. A nurse held his hand to try and help him release some pain. "Last one..." The doctor said. He pulled out the last piece of glass which seemed to hurt Tony more. Water accumulated around Peppers eyes.

"I caused this..." She said. The doctor talked with a nurse away from Tony as the other nurses cleaned up the tools. Tony shut his eyes panting rapidly all sweaty from the adrenaline of pain. He opened his eyes half way when his head turned to Peppers direction.

A tear escaped her eye. Tonys eyes widened he didn't want her to see him this way. He thought she knew he got out of control because of his jealousy he admitted it to himself he knew he was jealous but that was only because he couldn't stand to see the person he loved go out with some guy she met a few months ago.

He was jealous about the fact he thought Vince looked better than him and acted better than him. He felt sad that maybe Pepper didn't love him because he was nerdy or he was so oblivious she couldn't take it anymore. Oblivious was his middle name he tried to fix that part of him but it wasn't easy.

She leaned her back against the wall next to the window and slid down. She covered her face with her knees crying. "I'm such an idiot!" She said. All Pepper wanted was to get back at Tony for taking her armor away. And try to get him to somehow attract him to her after all she was in love with him ever since she first met him.

She got up and wiped her tears. A nurse came up to her with a concerned look. "Everything alright?" She asked. Pepper nodded. "Yeah I was just leaving" she said. Pepper speed walked out of the hospital trying to avoid people from seeing her cry.

She started running all the way to the armory. She jumped onto the controller chair and immediately started typing and searching the FBI files. She searched for the man who crashed into Tony. Once she saw his face she knew something was up even before she read the description.

She read he committed three robberies and that he worked for various criminals. "This was no accident..." Pepper said. She ran over to the jail the man was being held at. "I must see Derek Wilson immediately" she said panting at the front desk. "Mr. Wilson is being questioned at the moment so if you could just-" "No I have to speak to him now!" Pepper demanded.

A man walked up to the lady before she could say anything. "It's alright she can come in" he said. He guided Pepper to the questioning room. "So what do you know?" The man asked. "He's a criminal and that this was no accident" she said. They walked in and Pepper stood right in front of him across a table as he was hand cuffed sitting on a chair.

His injuries weren't bad at all because he was in a truck when the accident happened. "So why did you do it?" She asked. "I don't have to answer to you" he said. "Yes you do tell me who do you work for!" She yelled slapping her hands onto the table. "Who is it! Nefaria?" She asked. "Maybe" he said. "Fix?" She asked.

"Maybe" he said. "TELL ME!" She yelled. An officer grabbed Peppers wrist to hold her back. "He could've murdered him!" She yelled. "I bet it was Nefaria! He sent you to kill Tony!" She yelled. The man started to look uncomfortable. "IT'S TRUE!" She yelled. "FINE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE NEFARIA SENT ME TO CRASH INTO TONY!" He yelled.

"That's all we need to know" said an officer. Pepper shook her head and left the room. She cried but didn't show much emotion except frowning. "I'll make him pay.." She said. She ran over to the armory to get her armor. "Computer bring out rescue!" She said.

"Access denied" the computer said. "Ugh..." She looked around and thought. "What do I do?" She asked. Her eyes spotted the golden mark 42 already out in the pod. "Looks like I have no choice" she said. Pepper armored up the mark 42 and blasted off.

She noticed some enhancements such as flight speed and higher accuracy. "What no fair!" She said. "Computer locate Count Nefaria" she said. "Locating..." Said the operating system. "Location not found" it said. "Umm...locate maggia?" She said. "Locating..." Said the computer. "Maggia found 10 miles north on 37th avenue" said the computer.

She rushed over there. As she got closer she saw them making a run for it. "Guess they knew" she said. She saw the van speed through the streets makings its way through every car. "Are you stupid or are you stupid?" She asked. She beat down to the ground right in front of them. They slammed the brakes but it was already too late. Pepper stopped the car completely with her foot on the hood.

"Alright where's your boss!" She yelled. They pulled out their guns and started shooting. She activated her force field around herself. "Tell me!" She yelled. They wouldn't listen so she aimed her palm and shot a warning shot at them. She stumbled back one step. "More repulsor power? So not fair!" She thought.

They ducked their heads. "Alright still don't wanna talk? Lets see if you'll talk now!" She said. Pepper grabbed the truck and lifted it into the air she started raising her altitude. She made it as high as the Empire State Building. They were still quiet.

"Such a shame" she said. She dropped the car. About half way towards the ground she picked them up again. "Are you gonna tell me?" She asked. "Fine fine fine he's at the abandoned warehouse y-you know where we had the fight against the mandarin?" One of them said. "Was that so bad?" She asked.

"Please iron man don't kill us!" Another yelled. "I don't kill I just bring guys like you to justice" she said. She safely put the van down. The maggia men thought they could get away so they slowly exited the van. "I think not, didn't you just rob a bank?" She asked.

She locked the maggia in the van an contacted the police. "Sit tight" she said then blasted off. She landed in front of the warehouse. "Nefaria!" She yelled busting through the doors. The place was full of crates and boxes but other than that it looked dead and quiet. Maybe too quiet..."Show yourself!" She yelled.

"Hello iron man" said someone Pepper didn't know where the voice was coming from. "How rude" he said. "Nefaria I'm not playing games why did you send that guy to kill Tony!" She yelled. "Oh I'm sorry did he mean something to you?"he asked.

"He's uh...a good friend" she said. "It so sad to see these things happen to our friends boo hoo" he said. "Enough I've had it show yourself!" She yelled. "As you wish" Nefaria said revealing himself behind the crates.

**(Wonder what's gonna happen next...sure would like to read your thoughts through reviews perhaps?)**


	4. Chapter 4

Pepper aimed her palm at him. "Before you shoot" Nefaria said. Chains flew out of no where wrapping around her wrists and neck making her drop to her knees and held her down. He put his hands behind his back and walked up to her.

He kneeled down and put his hand under her chin and put his lips right next to where her ears are. "I know your secret" he said. He picked up a crowbar and forcefully opened up the helmet throwing it off her head.

"How do I know? Lets just say a little 'Ghost' told me" he smirked. "Why did you hurt Tony!" She yelled. "Well I worked out something with A.I.M which by the way the plan worked out flawlessly" he said. "I swear ill kill you for what you did to him!" She said getting angry as she struggled. Two maggia men were holding the chains that tied up Peppers wrists and they tugged it along with another man who was controlling her neck tugged also.

"Don't worry at least you get to see him" he said. Nefaria snapped his fingers then a maggia member walked in with a boy being carried on his shoulder. The maggia men that controlled Peppers wrists forced her arms up above her head. "Wait what are you doing!" She yelled as a few group members tried to take off the armor. The man carrying Tony dropped him on the floor. He groaned at the pain which was really bad since he had not healed. "Tony!" She yelled.

They broke off the armor parts and took them. The aim scientist supreme had walked over to Pepper. "Why hello there" he said. She looked away from him. "Oh don't be like that" he said. She ignored him. "Fine then proceed with the operation" he said. Members of A.I.M grabbed Pepper and threw her into a small white room against the wall along with Tony.

"In about three hours you'll freeze to death" said one of the members. "Oh and thanks for the armor hahaha!" He said then shut the door. She groaned as she sat up and rested her back against the wall. Tony did the same on the opposite side of her. she felt her a sting on the side of her face so she touched the area and saw there was blood but she didn't care at the time. "Are you okay?" She asked. "You disobeyed me...I took away your armor for a reason you know!" He yelled.

"Your really gonna talk about this now?!" She yelled back. "Yes Pepper that armor was not tested and you could've gotten yourself killed!" He yelled. "Well it worked pretty fine to me!" She yelled back. They continued to argue about the armor until Pepper decided to ignore his scolding.

"Hey are you listening to me?" He asked. She shook her head still not looking at him. "You never see the good things I try to do for you" she said. "That's BS I always appreciate what you do for me" he said. "Said captain oblivious" she said. "I took your armor because you restricted mine and I came here to get revenge for what happened to you! I felt so bad I thought it was all my fault this happened!" She yelled.

He saw she was on the verge of crying. "Tony I...I went out with Vince just to make you jealous so you could apologize and give my armor back...I never wanted this to happen.." She said looking down at her legs. She put her knees up to her face covering her eyes.

"...I did the same thing but for a different reason sort of" he said. She looked up at him with her red eyes and tears streaming down. "The truth is Pep...I" he couldn't say the words they stopped at his throat and refused to leave his mouth. He smiled at himself and rubbed his forehead then looked up at her smiling. "I took away your armor because I care about you, I couldn't bare to see you get hurt or even killed" "I do all these things for you because...I'm in love with you Pepper" he said forcing the words out. "Tony..." She said.

Suddenly the room felt like it was forty degrees Fahrenheit. She crawled over to him and gave him a hug. He felt her start to cry again. "I'm so sorry..." She said. "For what?" He asked. "Now I feel terrible about all this if it wasn't for me the wouldn't have happened" she said.

"It's not your fault they were planning this" he said. She let go of him. She looked at the cut he had on his forehead and gently placed her hand right next to the patched up cut on the corner of his forehead. "Look at you...your all banged up because of me" she said. He took her hand and kissed it. "If none of this happened I probably would have never told you how I felt" he said.

"It still hurts me to see you this way" she said. "How do you think I would feel if this happened to you all because I let you keep using your armor?" He asked. She sighed. "But I see you proven yourself with the armor, I heard some maggia goons talk about iron man tying up a few maggia members and I know Rhodey wouldn't take my suit" he said.

She shook her head. "I don't deserve the armor" she said. "It's alright Pep I'm allowing you to fight with me again" he said. "Don't do it because you love me do it because you think I'm ready" she said. "Actually I made that decision with both of those" he said.

"Well...good enough I guess" she said. The cold got worse enough to see their own breath. "We need to find a way out of here" he said. "But how? They got this place sealed" she said. Tony felt his pockets to see if they took his cell phone. "Idiots" he said taking out his phone. "Are you calling Rhodey?" She asked.

"I had a better idea in mind" he said. "Oh?" She said. Suddenly shooting occurred outside the room and another familiar sound Pepper couldn't quite put her finger on. Maggia guys screamed as they were getting attacked. "Who did you text? Or what did you do?" She asked. "You'll see" he said.

The door bursted open with the mark 6 and rescue walking in. "What the?! How did you- who's piloting the armor?" She asked. "No one" he said smiling and silently chuckling from her reaction. "It's just the super computer controlling them" he said. The armors stood like soldiers in front of the two.

Tony got up and armored up and Pepper just sat there like a confused puppy. "Well are you gonna help get my armor back?" He asked. "I still feel unsure" she said. "Come on I allow you" he said. He helped her up. "It's alright" he said. She looked at her armor which was all opened up ready for her to pilot it. "Okay.." She said then walked into it armoring up.

When they walked out they saw a bunch of maggia and A.I.M members on the floor rolling around, some passed out and groaning. "Wow they really did a number on them" she said. "Just how I like it" he said. She let out a small giggle.

"Lets go find those bastards" he said. They ran out of the warehouse to get caught by an army of maggia and A.I.M members. "Whoa..." Tony said. Pepper got in front of him aiming her palms at the enemies. "Wait what are you doing?" He asked.

"Your still hurt you could still get more injured in that armor" she said. "Pep I'm fine-AGH!" One of the maggia members shot his side. He fell down now too weak to get up. "Tony!-WHOA!" While she was caught off guard another guy shot her back making her fall forward on her stomach.

"Owww" she groaned. "Tony..." She said gently shaking his shoulder. He laid there silently. "I'll get you for that" she got up and started fighting off the enemies defending Tony. "Where's Nefaria!" She yelled grabbing one of them by the collar and holding them up. He punched and slammed her to the ground.

After awhile Pepper couldn't go on, Tony woke up a few minutes ago from being unconscious. "Gotta...save...Pepper" he crawled over to her body and shielded her as they started shooting him. She looked up to see what he was doing. "Tony your gonna get hurt!" She said. "Don't worry ill be fine" he said. "No Tony their gonna!-" one of the A.I.M members kicked him off her. "Tony!" She said.

One of them grabbed Pepper by the neck and shot through her unibeam with a rifle and dropped her body. She looked down at her chest and saw blood rising slowly to the surface then running down her armor and leaking out of it. She took off her helmet because the armor had shut off. Tony forced himself up and punched the guy knocking him out unconscious.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME HUH?" He yelled. They all held up their guns. He dropped to his knees next to Pepper and held her body up. "Don't die on me...you hear me" he said. "Hey get up kid" said an A.I.M guy. He looked up at him with an angry expression.

"Reroute all power to the unibeam..." He said.

**(O.o oh nooo what's Tony gonna do? Review!)(hey guys keep up with those reviews they make me so happy! And make me do better like for instance the more reviews the better ideas of *coughs* pepperony I don't know why I work that way but I do XD)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kid. up. now!" Yelled the criminal. Tony stood up and he noticed the unibeam glowing as if it was about to shoot. "Why's that thing glowing" the man asked. Tony didn't answer. "Answer me now!" He yelled. "HERE'S YOUR ANSWER!" Tony yelled back. He fired his unibeam along with his repulsors to all of them.

They were getting wiped out faster than you could sell hot cakes. Both the maggia and A.I.M shot their weapons at him. "Warning power level at ten percent, charge recommended soon" said the computer. There were still quite a few of them tanking on Tony, he stumbled forward, backwards and side to side from the bullets that rapidly launched at him.

He kept shooting back until he couldn't keep going anymore. There were still too many for him to handle, he dropped to his knees and looked over at Pepper. She was dying and he couldn't save her. "No...I die trying if I have to" he said.

He took off his badly damaged helmet and tossed it to the side. "Come on!" He yelled grabbing a rifle and shooting them. He used one hand to fire the gun and the other firing his repulsors. He kicked and punched with all his might trying to protect her. Suddenly a memory came to him.

**Flash back...**

"Do you have it?" Nefaria asked. "I do" said the aim scientist supreme. He handed over a steel case to him. "Perfect once we plant these it will detonate making sure those brats are dead and the armor will be ours" Nefaria said. "Men plant these bomb devices around the place" He said. Tony was 'unconscious' leaning against a wall with his wrists cuffed behind him.

He raised his head a bit to look around and tried thinking of a way to escape. He watched the maggia and A.I.M members plant little devices around the warehouse. After they finished that's when Pepper was dragged in. He closed his eyes when a maggia guy came up to him and uncuffed him putting him on his shoulder to take him to Nefaria just like he was instructed to

**End of flash back...**

"That's it..." He said. Tony ran back into the warehouse along with the criminals chasing him. He ran over to one of the bombs and saw that there was only a minute left. "Just my luck" he said. He quickly jumped the criminals by flying out of the warehouse and shutting the doors and sealing them closed. He spun around and ran as fast as he could to Pepper and slid on his knees.

He got on top of her and activated his shields covering them. The A.I.M team were the first to kick open the door but even when they did the bombs already detonated and the explosion was more massive than Tony had estimated.

Once the explosion ended he dropped his shield and looked around to see everything within a mile destroyed. All of the maggia and A.I.M were wiped out from the explosion. He remembered Peppers wound which made him look down at her to see her face turning a sickly pale. He quickly picked her up bridal style and took off into the sky. "Hospital, hospital, hospital..." He said frantically looking for at least some type of medical center.

"Wait is that...YES!" He said. He landed in front of the emergency entrance and ran through. "I need a doctor she's dying!" He yelled. "Oh my god!" Said a nurse. Peppers blood was dripping fast on to the floor. Two nurses came with a gurney and he set her down. "I need this armor off her quick!" Said one of them. "Computer remote dismantle the rescue armor password is Howard11" he said. The armor opened up in pieces. "Backpack mode" he said.

The armor stuck itself together transforming into a backpack. They rushed Pepper into emergency surgery. Suddenly Tony felt a pain in his stomach so he retracted his armor and looked down to see his wounds opened and he was bleeding. He looked up and saw everything slowly fading to darkness. "Sir are you alright?" A nurse asked as she noticed his wobbly motion. "Oh your bleeding! Hey I need some help over here!" She said. "N-no I'm fine..." He collapsed on his side.

...

Slowly his eyes opened. He clutched his forehead wincing at the sudden headache, he wasn't aware of where he was until he shifted his head to see a fluid pouch.

He looked down and saw he was in a hospital bed. He raised his arms a bit to look at his palms and saw an IV hooked to one of his veins then he turned his head the other direction of the fluid pouch and saw Pepper on a bed next to him resting while breathing through a mask. "How long was I out?" He asked himself.

"About six hours" said a nurse walking in. He peeked under his hospital gown to see his wounds were repatched and groaned from the sore ness and pain. "Don't worry ill be back with your pain killers" she said. The nurse walked over to him and started checking his vitals when the doctor came in.

"Hello Tony how are you feeling?" He asked. "Sore...ache" Tony said. "I'm going to give him his pain killers" said the nurse. "Alright then...now lets see how this little lady is doing" the doctor said. He started checking her vitals as well.

"Is she gonna be alright doc?" Tony asked. "I believe so since the operation went so well, you know she only had about half an hour before she died" he said.

"But don't worry about that she should make a full recovery and as for you sir well your just gonna be pretty sore for about a week so no iron man business" the doctor said. Tony quickly tried to sit up but winced at the pain and slid down. "Your secret is safe with this hospital don't freak out" he said. He sighed.

"So how long do we have to stay here" He asked. "Well you just need to stay for the night cause your patch is still new and we don't need another accident to happen and she's gonna have to stay for a few days" the doctor said. Tony nodded. "Alright well your both fine, call the nurse if you need anything" he said. The doctor and nurse walked out of the room and closed the door.

He looked over at Pepper. "It's funny...we both always end up in a hospital...the part that isn't funny is you getting the worst injuries" he said. "...and I'm talking to an unconscious girl yeah I'm so not going crazy" he said turning his head to look up at the ceiling.

"I can hear you..." She said. He snapped his head back at her direction. She slowly opened her eyes then turned her head to look at him then she took off the mask. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Well my chest feels numb but other than that I feel fine" she said. "I'm sorry for yelling at you" he said. "Don't worry about it" she said. "I realize that I shouldn't get mad when we're in bad situations like these because we don't know how long we'll have each other and the last thing I want before I die is to argue" he said.

"It was my fault for not following your rules, you built that armor so therefore you control it" she said. There was a small pause. "Hey Pep..." He said. "Hm?" She said. "There's something I didn't get to do" he said sitting up as slowly as he could. "Which was?" She asked.

He got up and walked over to her bed. She was about to sit up when he put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't move..." He said. He slowly bent down and leaned his face in above hers. "Tony what are you-" his lips gently was placed on hers. Once he let go he looked away rather embarrassed. "It's about freaking time Stark" she said.

"Huh?" He said. "I've been waiting for two years" she said. "That long?" He asked. She sat up. "Yup" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss much more passionate.

"Whoa where did that come from?" He asked once they let go. "Two years of romantic neglect! Mr. Oblivious!" She said. "Excuse me Miss Potts I just made the discovery of the 21st century" he said smirking.

"So when do we get out of here?" She asked. "I get out of here tomorrow...you have to stay a few more days" he said. "Aw man few days alone in this creepy place!" She whined.

"I'm sorry Pep..." He said. "Hospitals suck I wish you could stay so it won't be so bad" she said. That have him an idea. "Maybe I could..." He said. "Huh?" Pepper said confused. He walked over to the door and peeked out the hallway and saw their doctor talking to a nurse. "Hey doc can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked. The doctor said his good bye to the nurse and walked over to Tony.

"So uh what do I gotta do to stay a few more days?" He asked. "Why would you want to do that ?" The doctor asked. "Oh just to keep Miss Potts company" Tony said. "I'm sorry but that's not possible we have patients coming in every minute" The doctor said.

"Well then..." Tony said grabbing his wallet from the night stand. "Mr. Twenty says he needs a new home" he said. "I don't take bribes" the doctor said. "Mr. Hundred says otherwise" Tony smirked pulling out the full bill. The doctor gulped staring at the bill.

...

Few days passed and Pepper stayed in the hospital with Tony. Today was the day she was going to be discharged. "Alright Miss Potts feeling good today?" The doctor asked as he removed the IV. She nodded sitting up. The doctor shut

off the lights and shined a mini flashlight in both her eyes to check her vitals. "Checks out good" he said. "Here are your clothes" said the nurse setting them on the bed. Pepper slowly got up with the support of Tony. "Are you gonna be okay if I let go?" He asked.

She nodded then he slowly let go of her but still ready to catch her if she stumbled down. She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathrooms to go change.

Soon after she was able to leave. Once they got out of the hospital he got in front of her and crouched down. "What are you doing?" She asked. "What's it look like I wanna give you a ride" he said. "What no I'm fine!" She said. "Just get on my back it'll be fun and it makes me uncomfortable to see you walk with that injury" he said. She rolled her eyes and smiled as she got on his back.

He stood up. "Hm you lost some weight" he said. "Are you trying to say I was heavy before?!" She said. "N-no! Ugh Pepper now I feel like an ass" he groaned.

"I'm just kidding I know what you meant" she said wrapping her arms around his neck and giving his cheek a kiss. Everything went into a unawkward silence until Tony broke it by chuckling. "What are you laughing about?" She asked. "How we acted" he said.

"Oh..." She said. "Lets never do that again" he said. "Agreed" she said. She started to giggle. "That was so stupid" she said. "Yeah..." He said chuckling. "You and your stupid jealousy" they both said. "Hey!" They both yelled. "You have the stupid jealousy here!" She said.

"Yeah right" he said. "It's true!" She said. "Ahem should I drop you into that lake over there?" He asked. She stayed quiet. "You hear that?...sweet sound of no stupid jealousy" he said. Pepper jumped off him and started playfully beating him up.

"I'm kidding!" He laughed shielding himself. "You better be" she said stopping. He wrapped his arms around her neck. "Love you" he said. She smiled and responded with her arms wrapped around his waist. "Love you too..." She said. "Mr. Jealous pants" she added. "Hey!" He said letting go. She giggled.

**(Eh that was one of those "whatever" endings but I hope it was good. Review!)**


End file.
